Frank Rock
Frank Rock, is a Monster Fighter and a motorcyclist. Background Frank Rock was a motorcyclist rebel, who went out looking for his missing dog, believed to be abducted by slimy ghouls, and set his revenge on the Swamp Creature. Physical Appearance Frank wears olive green pants, with metal patches on the knees, and a belt around his hips. Frank is mostly dressed with a battered aviator's jacket which he wears over his spotted white shirt. Frank's hands and arms are yellow. He has a yellow face with sunglasses, a cocky grin, some stubble, and a scar on his cheek. He also has thick, slick black hair which he combes regularly. Personality Frank never backs down from a brawl. He bravely fought against the supernatural Minions despite being a normal human with his revolvers. He even fought the Mummy and Swamp Creature at the same time to protect his friends alone. Frank also acts before thinking but he never lets his friends down. He tends to follows his intuitions and can be rather spontaneous with his actions. He can however follow the plans of others but can stray from it. After laying his eyes on Ann Lee, Frank fell in love with her. Despite his flirtatious efforts she was very oblivious towards his feelings. After he saved her from the Mummy and Swamp Creature, she fell for him too. Frank loves his twin revolvers because they were given to him by his loving and caring mother. He's very protective about them and takes great care of them too. He's shown to polish them before every fight and almost every evening. Abilities Peak Human Strength: Frank has physical strength at peak human levels but nowhere compared to Jack McHammer. He is physically strong enough to hold his own against Swamp Creature and use his momentum against him but is still somewhat weaker physically. He can also carry someone his own weight easily because of his impressive training regime. Peak Human Reflexes: Frank has reflexes at peak human level due to years of boxing. He can easily dodge his opponents punches in direct combat and counter them too. Unlike Ann Lee, he cannot catch something thrown at him but can dodge thrown objects with almost no effort. Peak Human Stamina: Frank has stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition. As of years of boxing, he can exert himself at peak capacity for longer periods of time without rest. High Athleticism: Frank possesses surprising athleticism for someone of his size with amazing footwork. He can make somersaults and back flips quite easily to dodge his opponents. He can also perform gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs with some effort. Skilled Gunmanship: Frank has remarkable skill in handling pistols and revolvers and has incredible weapon control with his revolvers. He has great aim over great distances and can even hit small objects from afar. He also has been trained by Rodney Doc to improve his skills even further. He can also use his revolvers in close quarter combat to strike his opponents with much stronger and harder blows. Expert Boxing Skills: Frank has high prowess in boxing and is known with various punching and striking techniques while also having great footwork and defending techniques such as bobbing, weaving and blocking. He can use the boxing techniques like: the jab, cross, hook and the uppercut with great success. He is also capable using several maneuvers in order to evade, duck and weave punches successfully. He's an all-round boxer with no singular boxing style and can shift from swarmer to outboxer if the situation requires it. Though he stated that he prefers "out-boxing" to control the pace of the fight and methodically wearing the opponent down through the use of his footwork, reflexes and hand speed. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat: Due to years of experienced boxing, Frank is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He is skilled enough to subdue several opponents in brawl and hold his own against the Mummy and the Creature. His boxing skills, gunmanship and high upper body strength allows him to easily subdue human opponents and put up an impressive fight against supernatural opponents. Vehicle Intuition: Frank has extraordinary skill in operating a variety of different vehicles like cars, aircrafts, motors and boats with ease. He also seems capable of repairing motors and small vehicles in no apparent time. Equipment Franks owns his signature twin revolvers which he uses regularly and takes great care of them. Twin Revolvers: Frank owns two M1917 revolvers that he received from his mother. Each pistol has a six-round cylinder, a rate of fire of 30-40 rounds/minute, a muzzle velocity of 200 m/s with an effective firing range of 50 yard. Trivia *According to Rodney Doc, his real name is Franklin Rhodes. *Frank is one of the two Monster Fighters not to have a robotic part, the other one being Ann Lee. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monster Fighters Category:Humans Category:Heroes